my hero
by PNWHufflePuffin
Summary: *END GAME SPOILERS* *POST END GAME STORY* Peter Parker is shaken from watching his Hero Tony Stark die. While meeting his daughter at his funeral he decides that he's going to do something to fix things. Tony deserved a happy ending too, and Peter is determined to see his mentor again. (rough draft on a story in my head that i'll be working on and posting if there is interest.)


"This really isn't the place I would have imagined Tony Stark to settle down at." May said as they exited her car and joined the line to enter the house.

Peter had to agree as he looked around at the chunk of land where a modest house with a wrap around porch sat. It was nothing like the Avengers headquarters, or Stark tower. It was the embodiment of a place where a family man would live. Momentarily a rush of comfort hit Peter as he envisioned Tony here enjoying his life for the five years he was able to.

They slowly made their way closer to where Pepper was standing with Happy, as they together ushered everyone through to the backyard where everyone was gathering. Peter watched Pepper's face as she greeted everyone with a forced smile. The elation at Tony's new found life quickly was replaced with the all too familiar crushing feeling of grief. Pepper and Morgan deserved more time with Tony, and he with them.

"Are you okay, Pete?" May asked looking down at him with concern. Shaking his head quickly as if it would rid the thoughts he quickly nodded with a smile at her. He could feel his face muscles protesting against the false expression. May pursed her lips but didn't push the matter as they were next to greet Pepper.

"Hey kid" She said pulling him into a hug to which Peter returned. When he pulled away he tried to convey all that he wanted to say in a look. She gave him a short nod and a sad smile before turning her attention to May.

"May!" Happy said stepping forward to greet her as well. Peter took this opportunity to step away and join the large group in the yard. He knew May was worried about him, but he wasn't ready to talk much about it.

There were a ton of people there he knew from the Avenger's but he didn't much feel like talking, something which was incredibly new for him. He walked slowly across the yard with his hands in his slacks trying to blend in the best he could.

"Spiderman!" a small soprano voice called excitedly and he looked down to meet the large brown eyes of a little girl. He knew immediately that his was Tony's daughter. He stood there in shock for a moment, for she looked so much like him that it was alarming and amazing all in the same. He composed himself though and knelt down to her level with a smile, only this one didn't feel so fake.

"Shh, that's supposed to be a secret you know." He said teasingly and she giggled and pretended to cover her mouth.

"You can call me Peter though. You must be Morgan. It's a pleasure to meet you" He said sticking his hand out to her. She nodded and shook his hand eagerly with her much smaller one.

"I know that name too, I'm just so excited to meet spiderman." She replied with a loud staged whisper on the word Spiderman.

"You know me huh? All these super heros here and you picked me to single out, I'm flattered." He said jokingly and she smiled brightly at him.

"You were my dad's favorite though, so you're mine too."

"Now that's not true, have you seen captain America over there? Look at that guy." Peter said teasingly and she shook her head before grabbing his hand and dragging him across the yard and into the house. She guided him through the home and into the kitchen before pointing to the shelf next to the kitchen sink.

"Oh" Peter breathed reaching a shaking hand forward to grab a framed picture that sat there. He looked down at a picture of Tony and himself, pointing at fake Stark scholarship.

"Your dad kept this?" He asked his voice breaking as he looked down at the face of his mentor and hero. Someone who had quickly become like a father figure to him in the few short years he had known him.

"Yeah! He would show me the youtube videos of you!" She said excitedly and Peter was glad that she was oblivious to the tears welling in his eyes.

"Morgan, Happy needs your help." a soft voice said from behind them and Morgan ran out of the kitchen leaving Peter standing there. He quickly set the photo back where it had been sitting and wiped quickly at his eyes.

"He cared about you a lot." Pepper said softly as she appeared at his side, and she placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"I never got that impression much until the very end. I always thought I was more of a pain in his ass then anything." Peter said looking down at his shoes.

"That too, but that's what kids do. In a lot of ways, I think you helped him prepare for Morgan. He was really wrecked about what happened to you Peter. I know that he's resting easy since he got to see you back where you belong." Pepper said but Peter shook his head furiously looking up at her.

"That's not fair. It's not fair how little time he got with Morgan." He choked meeting her eyes and she nodded slowly.

"No it's not. But he made his choice, he did it for the people. He did it for you. If you knew Tony ten years ago you'd understand the severity of his choice. He wanted to do what he did. I think he knew from the start where it would probably lead." She said and Peter nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, this isn't appropriate of me Pepper. I dunno, I just wasn't expecting that." He explained apologetically as a tear ran down her cheek.

"It's okay kid. I wasn't the only one who loved Tony, and I think maybe I was for a long time. I'm so glad that you came into his life. Now I've got to get back to things, come out when you're ready."

Peter then stood alone in the kitchen as her foot steps faded. Outside the kitchen window he could see Carol Danver's arriving with Nick Fury. Suddenly in a spark of desperate inspiration he decided he was going to do something about what happened.

Aliens had invaded, the Avengers used time travel to restore half the population, and there was a talking space raccoon attending a funeral. Nothing was off limits. He was gonna bring Tony back.


End file.
